Wireless networks may take many forms, depending on the application. Various WiFi standards exist where users within range of a “hotspot” may establish a wireless link to access a given network. Another common way to access a wireless network is through mobile cellular transmissions. WiFi and cellular technologies rely on very different wireless radios and data protocols in transferring data over the network.
With the proliferation of multi-media content over wireless networks comes an insatiable demand for more bandwidth over the networks. Conventional wireless networking architectures fail to take full advantage of the resources available to satisfy the desire for more bandwidth.